


you outshine them all

by writequirk



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Post, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writequirk/pseuds/writequirk
Summary: "i think the last time i saw you out this late, i almost hit you with my car." — emma/jefferson.
Relationships: Mad Hatter | Jefferson/Emma Swan
Kudos: 8





	you outshine them all

**Author's Note:**

> if this starts to seem familiar to you, i swear i'm not plagiarizing/stealing anything. your girl's just crossposting old stuff from my old accounts as i leave them in the dust in hopes of entering a new era of writing.
> 
> **prompt:** sky.

"I think the last time I saw you out this late, I almost hit you with my car." Emma called out as she stepped out of her yellow bug; she'd been driving around aimlessly, hoping to get rid of her insomnia, when she spotted Jefferson lying on the side of the road, so she'd decided to pull over out of sheer curiosity.

"I'm stargazing. It helps me think." he called out, not moving from his spot on the ground, "Care to join me, Emma?"

"It's well past midnight, Jefferson." Emma murmured, watching him as she moved to stand beside him, "Aren't you worried Grace will wake up and wonder where you are?"

He didn't answer her, instead patting the cold, empty space on the ground beside him.

She hesitated at first, but gave in soon enough and laid down beside him, looking up at the brilliantly. "So... What am I looking at, Jefferson?"

"The stars, Emma." he told her, an amused lilt in his voice before he continued with a more serious tone, "You know, out of all the worlds I've been to, I don't think I've ever known one to have such brilliant stars."

Emma grimaced, "Really? This world is pretty polluted. Travel to the cities and you can't see a single star." Jefferson chuckled at that and Emma pulled moved her gaze to him, brows furrowing in confusion, "What's so funny?"

"As long as you're around, Emma, there'll always be a star shining bright." he breathed, taking her hand in his and bringing it up to his lips.

Emma wasn't quite sure what to say to that, so she settled on scooting closer and resting her head on his shoulder, mumbling softly, "You're a star, too, Jefferson. You outshine them all."

**end.**


End file.
